


LIPS

by Fanfan_eve



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_eve/pseuds/Fanfan_eve
Summary: 其实是没发动的假车()





	LIPS

“哇！我单纯可爱的J啊！”乐屋中传出二宫和也的哀嚎。  
樱井翔一推门就险些和抱着头冲过来的相叶雅纪撞上。  
一手扶住相叶雅纪，一手把冰拿铁举高以防被撞掉，“怎么了这是？”相叶雅纪只是拼命摇头不说话，又长腿一跨跑出了乐屋。  
樱井翔走到自己的位置坐下，从包里拿出杯垫把杯子放在上面，偏头看向屋内的另外两个人，“所以说，到底是怎么了？”说完将头凑近杯子，嘴含住吸管享受着他的咖啡。  
二宫和也与大野智正挤在一起，齐齐盯着二宫和也手上的手机。大野智瞪大了眼睛，嘴撅起，满脸都是“信积拉奶”，二宫和也更是耳朵都红了。  
“翔酱，你知道松桑最近拍了个新的广告吗？”过了一会二宫和也才缓缓开口。  
樱井翔偏头表示不解。  
“尺度和10月上映的新电影差不多了。”  
樱井翔一口拿铁直接呛进了鼻子。  
这咖啡的味道还真是和松本润一样浓厚啊。

直到二宫和也把手机从樱井翔手中抽走，樱井翔都保持着低头看手机的姿势没有动。大野智凑在二宫和也耳边小声说道，“这对翔酱来说是不是太刺激了？”  
“得了吧，他又不是小孩了。这点承受力都没有，对得起这么多年吃的饭吗。”二宫和也把手机塞进口袋里，耸肩，“再说了，比这更刺激的他都应该看过吧。”  
“嗯？”大野智不是很懂。这跟吃饭有什么关系啊？还有什么更刺激的？嗯？嗯嗯？  
“不过，这次的，嗯......”二宫和也没有把话说完，走向门口。  
相叶雅纪这时又猛地撞开门冲了进来， 很不巧，这次和二宫和也撞在了一起。  
“呜哇！相叶氏你在干什么啦！”二宫和也捂着被撞疼的额头大声喊道。  
“松润来了！”相叶雅纪慌慌张张地拖着二宫和也和大野智就往外走，“翔酱，那个，我们就先回去了哈。”根本不管说话的对象还坐在椅子上呈石化状。  
樱井翔愣愣地眨了眨眼，脑海里还全是刚刚看到的影象。  
只穿了件白色衬衫的松本润半躺半倚在一张血红色的大床上。衬衫很宽大，下摆刚好能遮住大腿根部，两条雪白的长腿就这样一览无余。松本润的右手端着半杯红酒，左手随意地放在了大腿上，手指有意无意地在衬衫的下摆上抚过，好似下一秒他就会将衬衫全部撩开。  
松本润抿了一口红酒就将高脚杯放在了一旁的柜子上。抬眼看向镜头的方向，而这时又正好给了他的眼睛一个特写。樱井翔发现松本润的眼角甚至是微微泛红的。不知道是化出来的妆，还是松本润工作认真情绪到了位。浓密得过分的睫毛半掩住了那对含情的眼睛，这时是40%的眼神。  
而松本润的眼睛却突然亮了起来，待镜头拉远，才发现有一个只穿了一条黑色西服裤、赤着上身的男人走向了松本润。松本润的眼神直勾勾地盯着那个男人，嘴角勾起微小的弧度，向男人伸出了手。手掌向上，手指小幅度地朝自己的方向弯。松本润眼中的褐色深得可怕，摄影很体贴地没有给正视的镜头，这时松本润80%的眼神并不是每个人都能承受得了的。就连樱井翔都还是忍不住心跳加速。  
如同诱惑夏娃的那条蛇一般，美丽，而危险万分。  
男人在床边坐下，松本润的手立刻缠上他的后背，灵巧的手指沿着脊骨向上或向下撩拨。男人举起了一支口红，放到松本润的嘴边，而另一只手却在松本润光洁的大腿上游走。  
松本润轻轻笑了一下，抬起头自己凑上了那支口红。很显然这样绝对会涂歪的。  
和床单一样鲜艳的红色从松本润的下唇一路延伸到嘴角，再到脸颊。更衬得松本润肤色的雪白。  
最后的镜头，是松本润接过那支口红，面对着镜头，伸出舌头，舔了一圈嘴唇。不知道是不是沾上了口红，感觉舌头都要红了不少。  
松本润在舔完后歪嘴一笑，对着镜头动了动嘴唇：  
【现在不行】  
樱井翔心中五味杂陈，这个尺度，跟松本润之前的一些电视剧和即将上映的电影比起来，其实没有那些大。但这次不同的是，松本润是与男性搭戏，体现出的是松本润所不为人知的另一面。  
以前松本润和石原里美一起出演的那部电视剧，很多人都称石原里美是蛊惑人心的小妖精。而在樱井翔看来，现在这样的松本润更像是一个引诱人然后将人的心肺掏出来吃干抹净的小妖精。  
二宫和也说得没错，更刺激的他樱井翔都看过。但却也不同。  
他也无非是在床上看到因情欲而脸颊绯红眼角泛泪的松本润，赤裸着身子一边害羞爆棚一边却又把手脚缠在自己身上欲求更多的松本润。  
但他从没见过这样的松本润。虽然松本润主动求欢的时候也不少，但那时的松本润也是羞红着脸，表现得十分隐晦。才不是像这样的大胆露骨。  
说实话，他有点不高兴。他还没有见识过的松本润就这样先行一步暴露在了公众面前，更何况还是这种颇具诱惑力的松本润。他敢打包票，这个广告播出后，松本润的男饭数量肯定暴增。  
啧，好不爽啊。

松本润一推开乐屋的门就只看到一个坐着发愣的樱井翔。  
“翔君就你一个人吗？其他人呢？”松本润扯了扯衬衫的衣领，锁骨一下就从宽松的领口中得以窥见。  
松本润今天恰巧也穿了件白色的衬衫，只不过下身有好好穿着裤子。  
樱井翔抬起头盯着松本润的锁骨，过了半晌，站起身走向门口。  
“嗯？你要走了？”松本润觉得今天的樱井翔有些奇怪，一声不吭实在不是他的风格。  
“啪嗒”门被反锁的声音回答了他。  
“翔君？”松本润看着边从口袋里掏出润唇膏边走过来的樱井翔，愈发觉得奇怪。  
“你刚刚说你18年来从没见我涂过唇膏？”刚刚其实是结束了一场vs岚的录制，松本润因为商讨年末的演唱会而晚来乐屋，结果就被状态不对的樱井翔按在了椅子上。  
“我这不是为了维持人设嘛。”松本润把手覆在樱井翔按在自己肩上的手上，他不觉得只是因为这种事会让樱井翔看起来如此不高兴。  
樱井翔却是把松本润的手甩开，捏住他的下巴让他强行抬起头。另一只手拿着唇膏，细细地涂在松本润的嘴唇上。  
“人设是吗？”樱井翔眯起了眼睛，“那就给我看看你的口红人设吧。”  
松本润这才明白了，八成是樱井翔看到了那个广告。当初拍的时候也只是跟樱井翔提了一句他有个新的广告，与其说他有意瞒着樱井翔，不如说是他不好意思告诉樱井翔。  
虽然拍出来他是这样的主动这样的性感，但当时他的心里可以说是害羞到快要爆炸了。这也是他第一次尝试这样的角色，能不能做好也还是有些担心的。但作为工作，松本润是无论如何也不会随意对待的，绝对会尽他所能做到最好。  
但他也没想到樱井翔的反应会这么大。  
“那个翔君，我......”樱井翔还在为他涂唇膏，松本润这一说话唇膏就涂偏了，磕到了他的牙齿。松本润清晰地听到了樱井翔“啧”了一声，他立刻抿住嘴不敢说话了。  
明明他没有做错什么，可就是莫名有些害怕生气的樱井翔。大概是小时候留下的习惯了，不自觉就听樱井翔的话。结果现在在床上就总被樱井翔抓住这一点欺负。  
但是现在的情况又和之前在床上的玩笑不一样，樱井翔似乎是真的生气了。  
静静等着樱井翔接下来的动作的松本润大气都不敢出，结果樱井翔只是又举起唇膏继续涂。樱井翔伸出食指轻轻摩挲着刚涂完唇膏的唇，沾了一指腹的唇膏，从嘴角一路抹到嘴角再到脸颊。和广告里的口红路径一致。  
“翔君......”松本润软软地喊道，用恳求的上目线看向樱井翔。  
樱井翔自然是不会被这样的眼神欺骗到，“拿着。”松本润顺从地接过唇膏。而空出两只手的樱井翔突然粗暴地把松本润的衬衫纽扣全部扯开，露出了里面白皙的肌肤。突如其来的凉意令松本润忍不住抖了抖。  
从松本润手中拿过唇膏，把唇膏直接按在松本润的乳尖上。这样的做法立刻收获了松本润拔高的惊呼。  
松本润捂住嘴，睁大眼瞪着樱井翔，“你干嘛！这是在乐屋诶！”  
“所以呢？”樱井翔抬眼看向松本润，手上的动作没有停下，握着唇膏在松本润的乳尖上旋转按压，“可是松酱还没有给我看人设啊。”语气却是无辜又可怜。  
“我......”松本润说不出话，因为一张嘴控制不住的喘息声就会溢出来。  
樱井翔低头用力地吸吮了松本润另一边的乳尖，离开时发出了“啵”的一声令松本润面红耳赤。然后樱井翔就放过了松本润的乳尖，松本润放下心呼了口气，气还没完全呼出，整颗心又紧张得吊了起来。  
樱井翔解开了他的皮带。  
“别，翔君，别在这......”松本润抓住樱井翔正拉开自己裤拉链的手，“我们回去好不好，回去，我给你看人设。”整张小脸都皱在了一起。  
樱井翔这才冷静了一点点，虽说现在自己要是在这强要了松本润，松本润肯定也反抗不了，但事后自己起码得要有半年别想和他说一句话了。  
樱井翔依旧阴沉着脸，手却松开了松本润的裤头。  
“我们回家。”

一进门松本润就被樱井翔压在了地板上。在他还没反应过来的时候就被樱井翔熟练地扒光了。  
松本润心里当然记得刚刚在乐屋跟樱井翔承诺了什么，但是他真的做不出来啊。当时他只是想着这是工作这是工作，硬着头皮就上了。但现在他面前时可是樱井翔啊，这太让人害羞了。  
在松本润还在内心作斗争的时候，樱井翔已经抬起他的腿把全部拧出来的唇膏塞进了他的后穴。  
“天呐樱井翔你到底在玩什么play！”松本润抬头看清了樱井翔塞进自己身体里的东西，羞得浑身发抖。  
樱井翔扭着唇膏在松本润体内旋转，认真地看着后穴，根本没有理松本润，神情严肃得仿佛在做什么需要精神高度集中的重要工作。而实际上只是在用不可思议的东西玩弄别人的后穴。  
被无视的松本润也是很火大，抬起放在地上的腿就准备向樱井翔的脸踢去。樱井翔及时松开唇膏捉住了差点让他毁容的腿。  
“我可是杰尼斯啊，松酱你怎么舍得对着我的脸踢。”樱井翔说得风轻云淡。  
有哪个杰尼斯会把唇膏塞到别人的屁股里啊！松本润真的就很想踢烂樱井翔的那张脸。  
“啊，”樱井翔突然小声惊呼，“唇膏断在里面了。”还微微一笑。  
平时松本润看到绝对会被帅到的笑容此时此刻看起来，却是那么地让人恨得牙痒痒。  
松本润心一横，你想玩是吧，行。  
手指抵上樱井翔的嘴唇，樱井翔下意识地含住了那根手指。松本润却又抽回手指，放在嘴边伸出舌头舔了舔，浓眉一挑。  
【太湿了】  
樱井翔看懂了松本润的唇语。  
啊，毒蛇出现了 。  
樱井翔俯下身凑近，吻住那张因唇膏而看起来水润丰满的唇。松本润揪着樱井翔的衣领，仰起头回应着他的吻。两人吻得难舍难分，最后还是松本润轻轻推着樱井翔的胸膛结束了这个吻。  
“怎么了？”樱井翔喘着气问道，他可还没亲够呢。  
松本润勾起嘴角，“我们去床上。”有些难受的皱起眉头，“地板太硬了......”尾音委屈极了，软糯糯的声音让樱井翔无法拒绝，即使他已经蓄势待发只想现在立刻马上把松本润就地章法。  
“好好好，我们去床上。”樱井翔又亲了亲松本润的鼻尖，才从松本润的身上爬起来。  
跟在松本润身后往卧室走，看着松本润扭动的腰肢和雪白的臀瓣，樱井翔就觉得浑身燥热。  
“啪嗒”有什么随着松本润的走动从两腿之间掉了出来。樱井翔定睛一看，发现是刚刚断在里面的唇膏。松本润的脚步也停了下来，樱井翔有点怕松本润这时会翻脸。  
然而松本润只是回眸一笑，“翔君，你的东西掉出来了呢。”什么叫做媚眼如丝，又是什么叫做绵言细语，只需看看现在的松本润就知道了。樱井翔觉得喉咙十分干涩。  
不行，他忍不了了。边抓着衣摆往上脱边大步走向松本润，是什么给了他自信让他觉得自己有从玄关走到卧室这么长距离的定力的。他只想立刻抓住面前的这个妖精，把他压在身下，狠狠地干他，把他干哭，然后......  
然后就被松本润关在了门外。  
樱井翔的手还抓着没脱完的衣服，盯着在他眼前20厘米处的棕色木门，眨了眨眼。  
“润啊！！！你开门啊！我错了！！！”某人气偶像团体成员樱井翔在自宅疯狂捶门，歇斯底里的哭喊十分扰民。  
同团成员松本润在门内笑到在床上打滚。

笑够了的松本润呈大字状平躺在床上，听着门外的哀嚎，得意地撅起嘴。把刚刚樱井翔欺负他的份都还了回去，真是身心舒畅。  
而门外的动静只持续了一会，就安静了下来。松本润疑惑地坐起身看过去，发现有一张小纸条从门缝下塞了进来。松本润跳下床蹲在门口捡起那张纸，很明显纸是刚从本子上撕下来的。  
【那松酱好好休息吧，我今晚去客厅了，晚安】  
松本润盯着末尾的“晚安”心中不是滋味，虽然之前樱井翔是有些过分，但现在自己把他关在房门外也不是什么很对的事情，更何况这还是樱井翔的家。而樱井翔也无非是不想看到那样的自己在别人面前，占有欲起了作用罢了。  
松本润悄悄打开门，探出头发现门口果然是没有人了。踮着脚小心翼翼走向客厅，就见樱井翔面朝里侧躺在沙发上。松本润走到沙发旁边，伸出手指戳了戳樱井翔，“那个，我以后拍这种广告会先跟你说的。嗯...不，以后不拍了。”声音越说越小，仿佛就只有他能听到。  
当然，装睡的那个人肯定能听见的。  
樱井翔一个翻身就把松本润拉进了沙发压在了身下，笑得一脸狡黠，“那说好了，以后这样的松本润只能樱井翔看到。骗人是小狗。”  
“幼稚。”松本润忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“那么，松本先生，我能开始享用了吗？”樱井翔舔了舔嘴唇。  
松本润又涨红了脸，拉住樱井翔的衣领堵住了那张嘴。


End file.
